Divas Versus Knockouts: About A Guy
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: All because of one guys WWE wrestlers gets signed to TNA and it will lead to the most interesting slash pairing in fanfiction history
1. Chapter 1

_Divas Vs Knockouts: About A Guy_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Angelina Love was getting up after a long night of wrestling and finally beaten Lacey Von Erich one on one. She doesn't like Lacey at all. She had a boyfriend who was in the tag-team division named Vincent Cash-man who's about to do an angle with her as there manager. Vincent had cross the line to TNA after being squash in WWE and brought his brother with him. They are going for a tag title match at Destination X and with a possible break between Super Mex and Morgan. _

_Angelina starts kissing Vincent's neck then Vincent started to responded to it. "I was having a dream that you and I would having sex in this hotel room and it got really intense after you scream, I love beating Lacey's ass." Vincent said and Angelina laughed because it was really true. Angelina looked at him and said, "You would sloppy in your match with Kaz, go along with his weight whenever he does his finisher." _

_Vincent listened to Angelina because she had more years in the business, she respected who he was trained but Triple H isn't familiar with top rope moves as much as she is from watching the X-division. Angelina and Vincent stayed the morning then went downstairs to have coffee.._

_In the city of Wichita, Mickie James decided since she had a week off to visit Wichita because WWE was coming through there soon. She also knew it was the home of her ex-boyfriend Vincent. She was so hoping not to see him especially with Angelina…Mickie had nothing against Angelina but hated that the minute he left her went straight to one of the "Beautiful People". So Mickie was checking into her hotel room and signing autographs then she turned to see Angelina with Vincent…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Divas Versus Knockouts: About A Guy_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_Mickie had the knife back in her heart and she walked off trying to be the better person. Angelina was like whatever and Vincent walked with her to coffee… "So what do you think about seeing local bands tonight?" Angelina asked and Vincent agree but wanted something with the blues. Angelina like the blues but like rock as well since she used to date the lead of Saving Abel. Vincent then compromise and saw two bands would playing at different times and so they made a plan. Angelina saw Talia and Madison then she waves to them…They had to keep the appearance of the face and heel storyline they had. It was hard not to chill with her friends sometimes in public but this was a different Angelina.. _

_Vincent loved the business like she does and didn't drink as much as others in the field. He wasn't a big romantic but like surprising Angelina. They both dislike Lacey as well. So Mickie was coming back out and bump into Velvet, Velvet was trying to be nice but Mickie was a little rude. _

"_Excuse you it was an accident…" Velvet said and Mickie responded, "No TNA is an accident. You guys think that you could ever beat us because if it wasn't for Sheri or Moolah or Mae Young, the woman's titles would never happened." "Excuse me, you are just mad because Angelina has your guy and all you have is five extra pounds." Velvet said and Mickie was about to show how she uses her extra pounds. Michelle McCool who maybe her enemy in the ring but is Mickie's friend saw what was going to happened._

"_Alexis, come on don't waste your time." Michelle said and Mickie backed away. Mickie was escorted upstairs as she glanced at Angelina who saw the whole thing…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Divas Versus Knockouts_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_You know you can't do that." Michelle said in the lobby as Mickie was pacing. "How the hell does he prefer that long haired fake tit blonde bimbo?!" Mickie asked but really yelled. "You two broke up…Vince squash him and I'm surprised Evan hasn't gotten a release. You froze him out Mickie. What is it about TNA that you hate so much?" Michelle asked and Alexis paused then she sat down. "WWE gave me more of a chance and listened about a women's division then they did. Sometimes I would like to be Alexis, the way I was when I feuded with Trish. Michelle we have one match a night and two if we're lucky. We aren't taken serious enough, I'm jealous of TNA …You gotten really good. I'm jealous that TNA gets to do more." Mickie said and walked away. Michelle knew that was true even if she had a great run as champion. As Michelle walked away, Angelina walked back up with Vincent as he was carrying her. _

"_You seriously disappoint me, you downgraded from Mickie to this little…" Michelle said and Angelina responded, "Excuse me!" "You think Knockouts could beat Divas. Gail has wrestle every one of you and has beaten all of you including that water buffalo you called Kong." Michelle said and Angelina paused then got the bitch in her out. "You are the reason why the Knockouts aren't taken that serious. We break our backs, we get injured because we seem to take more risks with our bodies then all of you do..We used weapons, we bleed while you result to fourth grade storylines or try to act like us. There will always be one Beautiful people not you and Scary Spice." Angelina said and as she walked out shove Michelle out of the way. Michelle took that one….for now. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Divas versus Knockouts: About A Boy**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**As Angelina Love hit the facelift, she made the cover on Madison Rayne and in the storyline she got a title shot with Tara because she had to beat Rayne in a four-way elimination match. Then she came back out as they would still doing the building of the Cashman brothers versus Supermax and Morgan match. Vincent face Morgan and Vincent won then he felt someone take a swipe at him with something. It was Mickie's older brother and he argue with him for a while then Gabriel escorted him up the ramp. **_

"_**Who the hell was that?" Angelina asked and Vincent told her it was Mickie's brother. "What the hell?" Angelina asked and Vincent didn't know what to make of it himself. Angelina was still getting flack from all sides but it was giving the knockouts matches bigger viewers because it was link on You-tube about what happened at the hotel. The Divas didn't get that much of a jump like the knockout matches. Eric came along and thought Angelina should do a shoot but mention no names that was copy-written. So Angelina walked out to the ring.**_

"_Right now I rather be in the back icing my body down or getting Vincent to do it for me. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and to find out this putz was arguing with him." Angelina said and walked out of the ring. "This is Alexis Ladree's brother, he doesn't seem to like us knockouts." Angelina said and they started to boo him. "You see Vincent had the good sense to dump your stone cold bitch sister. Now everyone saw on you tube she started with me. I think she was upset because unlike the WWE we don't need to do pillow fight matches or ride around with something between our legs. We beat bitches up! I mean Tara couldn't stand it because she's here with us!" Angelina said and added, "Know Alexis next time your family wants to show up don't have them tried to get in the face of real wrestlers and not entertainers or real talent that your boss like to squash just because." Angelina threw down the microphone. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Divas Versus Knockouts _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_**Author's note: As everyone knows Mickie has been getting heat about the fact she "gained weight" to WWE and so what if the knee injury was the fact that they would writing out and she cross the line to T.N.A Which should know lead intrigue to Vincent and Angelina's relationship...**  
_

_Part Five_

_Vincent and Gabriel would warming up for the match as Angelina was chatting with Velvet and Tara. The arena was going to be filled as Angelina was going after Tara's title and Angelina was going to go over Tara by DQ because of some new free agent. Everyone heard the rumors and Eric Bishcoff walked in. Everyone was silent._

"_As everyone doesn't know that the free agent is…Alexis Laree. I know everyone in this arena has bad blood with her and so the storyline will go Angelina you will do your finisher and the beautiful people will come in. Angelina you will clear the ring because your take the ugly stick. That's when Alexis will come and kick your head off." Eric said and Angelina gritting responded, "Okay Eric, I want to talk to her before hand.." Eric agreed that was best and then told them that Beer Money was going to win the tag belts mainly because of Alexis interference in the three-way tag match which didn't sit well with Vincent. _

_As Angelina was irritated and this was good for business. There have been twitter battles between the two and Angelina was trying not to let it effect the relationship with Vincent. As warm-ups would over, Angelina and Vincent went back to the locker room.. After an uncomfortable silence, Vincent then sting her with a towel and then again…Angelina grabbed her towel and they talked trash. So they played towel fight back and forth where Vincent won the first one. As some of the wrestlers came in. They started placing bets on who would win and Hulk just walked by then shook his head. Alexis walked in and was greeted by old friends. Angelina turned to see Alexis. Angelina gesture Alexis to talk and Vincent stung Angelina on the way out. _

_As Vincent left the locker room, his brother gave him static about his ex and his current in the same room together. Beer Money walked by them and Vincent told them what was going on. "Tonight is really going to be interesting.." James said and Robert responded, "You left those two in the same room together." Robert tapped on the shoulder and walked away…_

"_Look WWE screwed me over for these young bitches and half of them aren't that good. I'm not fat and so I came to TNA because your Knockouts and I'm tired of being thought of as a Diva." Alexis said and Angelina just stare at her. "Whatever happened in Wichita, it stays there." Angelina just stare a hole in her and walked to her then said, "Fine. We'll work together." Alexis thinking that went well walked away. _

_Angelina rolled her eyes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Divas versus knockouts**

**By**

**WhoAmi2010**

**Part Six**

**As Destination X came and went it was time for Wrestle mania. It was the eight woman tag-team match and so Alexis had that TIVO on her cell phone. As she drove to the impact zone, there was Angelina and Vincent talking very intimately He looked at the bruise on her back and as Alexis was watching, she couldn't help but to feel very jealous of them both. As Alexis got out of the car, Angelina saw her and said, "Take it easy on the kendo stick!" Angelina knew those strikes would very unprofessional as she called him but had other words for them. Alexis paused and then turned back. "It was an accident sort of you and him." Alexis said and Angelina walked to Alexis's face. "The only accident there will be here is if I bruise you if I hit your right now when I shouldn't." Angelina said and Alexis responded, "Fuck off." **

**As Alexis walked away…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Divas Versus Knockouts: About A guy_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_It's been a few months and Angelina Love was sidelined with an injury. As she was doing rehab Vincent would called and make sure baby girl was okay…They have had a few fights along the way mainly because Vincent being scared of commitment…Angelina wanted bad to be the knockouts champion but Alexis was and had great chemistry with Beer Money as they would tag-team champions. Something else was rotten in the state of TNA…_

_It was Tara who was supposed to be recruiting another former diva and oh boy this wasn't going to be good for Vincent. It all started with a match as Tara mauled Taylor Wilder and Sarita. Angelina Love was enjoying the play by play from Vincent who was going to have his match with James Storm…_

"_It looks like Tara is going for the knee brace And oh God we don't know if Sarita is going to get up from that…" Vincent acting like Howard Cosell and Angelina was laughing her ass off. "I'm coming back at Sacrfice and Daffney is going to be my partner…" Angelina said and Vincent tease her that she might bite her on the neck to make her a vampire. "Yeah babe she's a zombie princess not a vampire.." Angelina said and Vincent responded, "I know I would love to see you in fangs…" They both laughed there ass off and then it was time to go.. Vincent went over James Storm and as he went back…He saw another ghost from his past…"Candice…" Vincent said and Candice who was also engaged to Vincent gave him a hug…._

_Velvet saw this and jumped on the phone with Angelina. Angelina knew that Candice was his ex but something was wrong here. She said that Tara had went out to recruit her…Velvet started to spout a theory about somebody wanting former divas to come to TNA and trying to overtake the current knockouts. I mean with Kong gone Eric would be likely to have these girls go over them…Angelina didn't believe it.. However, Vincent was on board with that theory.._

"_Hey, it's me Tara. God Candice has been training her ass off. She's a different wrestler…These Knockout bitches have no idea what's to come and Eric thinks that the blackmail we have on him….We are going to rule this divison…" _


	8. Chapter 8

_Diva Versus Knockouts _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_Angelina, Velvet, Madison, Lacey and Daffney would all having lunch. "I mean Candice, Miss Blow-Daddy." Velvet said and Madison responded, "So I'm on the internet and I see that Tara also been talking to Trish Stratus and Lita." All the Knockouts would indifferent about that._

"_I mean Trish I mean she didn't win a contest and become a diva. I mean she's earned her status and Lita too but this is our turf." Lacey said and Angelina laughed a little bit. "Our turf. Maybe we should have a rumble." Angelina said and Daffney responded, "I'll bring the knives." Everyone gave Daffney a look and she just quietly retreated back to her food. _

_Jeff Hardy came in and all welcomed him with opened arms. "Come on sit…" Lacey said who wants to hump Jeff's leg. "What do you think I'm about the Divas a coming?" Lacey asked and Jeff told him that he thinks it's a good and bad idea because it could be one great angle. "What? The only reason why your saying that is because we know about you and Trish also Lita." Velvet on the defensive. "I didn't finished." Jeff said and Velvet wanted to hear this. "You are the TNA knockouts, Eric isn't going to abandon everything for them. Hell no…" Jeff said and then the opened up to find Tara, Alexis, Candice, Lita and Trish walked in. _

"_Hey Guys…" Tara said and everyone said hi to them then Alexis then said, "I see everyone decided to act mature about this. Don't you see this is good for us too. I mean I got the Mean Girl angle, Candice was just squash, I don't talk what they did to Tara but these two. I mean if they decided you go over on Trish on Lita.. It's going to make TNA better." Velvet who has the mouth on her commented. "That's not the point. Alexis you got into my friend's face about a man you couldn't hold onto. Tara I don't have anything against you except for bringing this former porn star in our TNA." "Who the hell are you to judge me? At least I've been a champion." Candice said and then got Angelina up. "The four of us have been tried to be copied by Lyfool and it couldn't be done. We did it better…" Angelina then Velvet stepped in. "We don't have a problem if you Trish, Lita or you Tara. I think getting in the ring with you will be fun but you porn star and commerical whore. I have a problem with." Velvet said and Candice was about to get into a fight with her. This whole thing was taped from someone and Jeff made that clear to everyone…_


End file.
